


Open

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Writeblrs March 2019 Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad Hook Up, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hook-Up, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, Love Confessions, Murder, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Murders a Guy, Sexual innuendos, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Smut, Stalking, left hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Writeblrs March 2019 Seuss Prompts8. Open





	Open

_One door closes, another door opens._

 

No matter how many times you heard that phrase, you’d never believe it. It started when your parents died, it took years for the ‘other’ door to open. That came in the form of Dean Winchester, saving you from what you learnt to be a vampire.

 

You split up with your boyfriend just after your parents died, and the ‘other’ door never opened. There was other guys, quick hook ups that filled a need for the short period of time, though no one could fill the need for love.   


You’d long given up on the thought of love, and so, focused on hunting. Dean still came back from hunts and went for a hook up, Sam still stayed broody in his bedroom, hiding his emotions. You were left somewhere in the middle, you still had the occasional hookup, though you also hid your emotions by hiding in your bedroom.

 

Walking into the pantry, you sighed when you realised that there was absolutely no food. Nothing whatsoever. Looking at the clock on the wall, you decide to go out to the local supermarket. Picking up your car keys, you were walking in the garage when Dean caught up.   
“Hey, where you going?” Dean asked.   
“Finding some food” You responding, biting your lip. You raked your eyes over Dean’s face and body. He was wearing _that_ red and black plaid shirt, that you often would ‘borrow’. He had a layer of stubble, longer than usual. It’s a side effect of the sheer amount of hunts that you’ve had, all of you have had less time to yourselves, even Sam had stopped bothering with his hair and health.

 

“I’ll come with you, I need to grab some stuff” Dean said, pulling his jacket from the hook. You nodded, moving to your car.   
“Nope, we’re taking Baby” He said, pulling the keys in his pocket. You sighed but nodded, climbing into the passenger seat.

 

The supermarket that Dean liked to go to was a fair distance further than the one you had planned to go to. The long journey was filled with the occasional drumming of Dean’s fingers against the steering wheel, the occasional hum of his voice as he sung his favourite songs or the sound of the rain hammering Baby’s roof. It was the perfect combination of sounds, a song you could listen to forever.   
“What do we need back at base?” Dean asked, slightly ruining the serenity of the moment.  
“Just about everything” You shrugged. Dean chuckled.   
“We should split up then, I’ll get all the cleaning stuff and the snacks/dry foods. You grab the meats, cheese and frozen stuff. We can meet up after” Dean suggested. You nodded, watching as he spun Baby into one of the parking spots. You climbed out, watching as Dean did.   
“See you soon” He smiled, moving to grab one of the carts for himself before walking inside. You grabbed another cart and began walking through the aisles, filling the cart with enough meat, both fresh and frozen, to last at least a month.

 

Vegetables were the last things you needed in, and you had just about all of Sam’s favourites, when it came to carrots. You looked up and saw the last bag on the top shelf – well out of your reach. You began jumping, hoping to reach them.   
“Would you like a hand there?” A voice asked. It was so unexpected that you almost fell to the floor, only to be caught by the stranger. You felt the heat rush to your cheeks.   
“Y-yes please” You stuttered out, taken aback by how attractive the stranger was. Bright blue eyes, messy blonde hair and a tank top that didn’t hide how his muscles rippled as he reached up and got the carrots for you.   
“Thank you” You smiled, playing with your hair slightly.   
“I have to say, it’s a small town and I’ve not seen you around before. I’m pretty sure I’d remember too, hard to forget a gorgeous face like yours” He winked.   
“Oh, I live just outside of Lebanon. My uh…” You started, seeing Dean stood behind him.   
“My brother likes this store for the pie, since I live with both brothers, I don’t usually do the shopping but we needed stuff” You shrugged.   
“Ah, that explains it. I’m Matt” He smiled.

“I’m (Y/N)” You smiled, still playing with your hair.   
“Would you be up for going for a drink tonight?” He asked, biting his lip slightly and _holy shit that’s gorgeous._

“Uh yeah sure, what’s your number?” You asked. Matt pulled his phone out and let you put your number in.   
“I’ll ca-” You started, cut off by Dean, rather rudely barging into Matt.   
“Oh hey Dean” You said, glaring at him. You saw the jealousy in his eyes, but chose to ignore that and turned back to Matt.   
“Hey, thank you for reaching the carrots down. I’ll see you tonight” You smiled. Matt nodded and smiled, before waving to Dean slightly, and going the opposite way.  
“What the hell was that?” Dean asked, while you both began to walk towards the checkouts.   
“That was me getting a date? What the hell is your problem?” You asked.   
“You can’t just go round shacking up with other guys, who knows what dangers he could be hiding” Dean exclaimed.   
“Oh, but you can do it with random skanks” You retorted, walking away from Dean. You began unloading onto one of the checkouts, anger clearly radiating from you.   
“That’s not what I meant” Dean said softly, a futile attempt at defusing the situation.  
“Yeah, whatever” You scoffed.  
“Let’s just get back” You sighed. Dean reluctantly nodded and began to repack one of the carts, while you continued to unload his. You weren’t surprised when you found condoms in his cart, it was just a sign of how right you were.

 

The journey back to the bunker was tense. Dean repeatedly tried to apologise, to explain what he meant. But you wouldn’t listen. _What was the point?_ Once Dean was into the bunker, you were out of Baby before he’d even parked, storming past Sam towards your bedroom in search of something nice to wear tonight.

 

You eventually decided on a little black strappy dress with some heels, and once the time and location had been set with Matt, _7pm at Lucky’s Bar,_ you went for a shower. It was a longer shower than you usually have but you chose to shave where you could, and just pampered yourself. Sam startled you when you found him in your bedroom, sat on your body.  
“Uh Sam, you mind?” You asked, adjusting the towel around your body.  
“Please listen to Dean, I don’t wanna deal with his shitty as” Sam sighed.  
“Sammy, he literally told me I couldn’t go on dates, I’m an adult. I’m gonna go on my date while he does whatever he usually does” You sighed, moving to begin searching for some nice underwear.  
“But what about your feelings? I thought you loved Dean?” He responded, turning away while you pulled some underwear on.   
“I did. Until he said what he has. Anyway, what does that matter? It’s clear that he doesn’t love me” You shrugged.   
“He does, you know what he’s like with feelings” Sam responded.  
“Just forget about it Sam, now if you don’t mind, I kinda need to get dressed” You responded. Sam sighed and left the room, not wanting to cause anymore arguments. It didn’t take you long to dress and grab your purse. Walking into the war room, you found Dean quietly brooding with a beer while Sam was on his laptop.  
“Don’t wait up boys” You winked, picking your car keys from the hook. Sam glared to you, though Dean seemed to be glaring into his beer.

 

“ _Dude, this is your last chance. Go say something” Sam said, looking to Dean.  
“No” Dean responded, grabbing another beer. _

 

You walked into the bar and spotted Matt at the bar.   
“Hey!” He smiled, hugging you slightly.   
“Hi” You smiled.   
“Wanna go grab a booth and I’ll order drinks over?” He asked. You nodded and smiled.  
“Sure, I’ll just have a beer” You responded before going to find a booth. A few moments later, he came and sat opposite you.   
“So, tell me about yourself, (Y/N)” He asked.  
“What’s there to know. I live with my brothers, one’s a mechanic and one’s still studying” You started, both not lies. Sam does study, just monsters. Dean is a mechanic, just doesn’t get paid for it.  
“My parent’s died when I was young” You shrugged.   
“Ah, I’m sorry. My dad died when I was 15” He responded. You flashed him a small smile, looking up when the waitress brought two beers.   
“Thank you” He smiled.   
“so, where do you work?” He asked.   
“I work in the FBI, hence I can afford to support both my brothers” You smiled. He nodded.  
“I’m on the move a lot though, kinda set up base here but I’m not usually here” You chuckled, taking a sip of the beer. He nodded.  
“That’s cool, I’m a fitness instructor” He smiled.   
“Awesome” You smiled. He nodded.   
“I know this is a little forward, but do you wanna get out of here? Getting too crowded for my liking” He suggested. You smiled and nodded, quickly drinking the remainder of your beer. You didn’t miss the look of confusion in Matt’s eyes.   
“What?” You shrugged. Matt chuckled and shook his head, drinking his drink slightly slower. He left a twenty on the table and took your hand, leading you out of the bar.   
“How did you get here?” Matt asked.  
“I drove” You said, moving to your Mercedes Benz. He smiled and nodded, following you.   
“Where do I wanna be out of here?” You asked, watching as he climbed into the passenger side while you climbed into the driver’s seat.  
“Two lefts, one right” He said. You nodded and pulled out of the parking lot at speed, making it to his house in a few minutes.   
“Here we are” He smiled, following you out.   
“Welcome to my humble abode” He chuckled, opening the door for you both. You smiled and followed him into the house. He locked the door, before crowding you against it and kissing you deeply. You didn’t mind, he was hella attractive, and for one night, he’d be great.

His hand slid to the bottom of your dress, sliding underneath.   
“Can’t wait to have you around me” He grinned, slipping his fingers under your panties. A soft mewl left your throat as your hands attempted to unbutton his shirt. He grinned and practically dragged you up the stairs, towards his bedroom. 

You quickly stripped of your dress and heels, laying on the bed, while Matt stripped to his boxer shorts. He knelt onto the bed and kissed you deeply, his hands moving to cover your cloth – covered breasts.   
“Fuck” You whimpered, a strong urge to moan a name that wasn’t Matt, it was Dean. Biting your lip, you shook the thoughts from your mind and brought your focus back to the man between your legs. He ripped your panties from your body, diving down to tease you with his thumb. He wasn’t very good, it was sloppy and nowhere near as good as you had hoped, _but it’s better than nothing._ It didn’t take you long to imagine Dean between your legs, and it seemed to increase the amount of pleasure you were feeling. So much so that you were almost coming too quickly.   
“Condom” You breathed, reaching down to remove Matt’s boxer shorts. He reached into the top drawer and pulled out a condom. He quickly opened the wrapper and rolled the rubber onto his length, hips jerking slightly. You smirked up to him, shifting until he could line up. His eyes met your own for a brief moment before he thrust into you, his head falling forward slightly. You moaned, writhing on the bed slightly. Matt groaned and quickly rolled his hips into you, over and over. He came quickly, slumping over you until he eventually pulled out, leaving you on edge.   
“Fuck” You whimpered.   
“I’ll see you round” Matt said, leaving the room. _Did he really just say that?_

 

Eventually, you redressed and left his house. Climbing into your car, you tossed your heels aside and began the journey back to the bunker, not seeing the tracking chip attached to the glove compartment.

 

You sighed as you pulled into the bunker’s parking garage almost an hour later. If you faced Dean and Sam this early, _9pm_ , they’d know something is wrong. You can’t sit in the garage though. Eventually, you leave your car and begin walking towards your bedroom, attempting to be quiet, though it was incredibly difficult with the stealth of the Winchesters.

 

You had barely made it towards your bedroom.  
“(Y/N)?” Dean’s voice filled the corridor.

“Hey Dean” You sighed, somehow manage to hide the wavering of your voice.   
“You’re back early” He commented, moving to stand beside you.   
“Yeah” You responded, beginning to walk to your bedroom.   
“What did Dick McDick face say/do?” He asked.   
“The usual thing guys do” You shrugged, opening the door.   
“So I’m gonna go have a shower, go watch some Netflix and have some me time” You responded, tossing your heels and dress into your bedroom. You didn’t miss the intake of breath from Dean at the sight of you in your underwear.   
“He wasn’t worth your time” Dean said softly, leaning against the door frame while you searched for your sweatpants.   
“And you’re here just to tell me how right you are? I don’t wanna hear it Dean” You responded.   
“No… I uh…” Dean sighed.   
“I wanna come clean” He said softly.   
“About what?” You asked, confusion filling your voice. Dean made his way towards you and cupped your cheek gently.   
“This” He whispered, the breath hitting your cheek slightly as he moved closer. His lips brushed against your own for a moment, but it was enough for you. You knotted your fingers through his hair and tugged his head down, deepening the kiss slightly. Dean groaned and pushed you against the wall, the rough material of his jeans was rubbing your bare, sensitive thighs. The kiss was perfect, Dean’s chapped lips moved against your own with ease, his stubble scratched your cheeks and it was just amazing. Eventually though, you had to pull away, much to your dismay, though the need to breathe was too much.   
“Dean…” You breathed.   
“I was an ass, alright. I was jealous. I can’t carry on though, I can’t keep seeing you come home in the middle of the night, upset, angry or whatever. It kills me whenever you’re like that, and I can’t let you carry on” Dean said, in one long breath.   
“Dean…” You whispered, a tear racing down your cheek. Looking up to him, you realised his eyes were filling with tears.   
“I’m opening myself here, don’t kill me but I uh…I can’t hide it anymore..I’ve loved you for well…when did we first meet?” Dean said softly, quickly wiping away his tears.   
“Dean…” You whispered, unable to get any other words out of your mouth.   
“Oh god, I’m sorry” Dean apologised, and began to make a beeline towards the door. Faced with the prospect of losing Dean, you grabbed his hand and pulled him back over you and onto the bed.   
“Dean, I love you too” You said softly. You flicked your eyes to his and bit your lip, his green eyes were filled with an emotion that you just couldn’t place.   
“(Y/N)…Don’t say that if you don’t mean it…” He whispered.   
“I love you to Dean, I have for a long time” You said softly, brushing your thumb over the stubble on his cheeks. He must’ve shaved while you were out.   
“It’s too late to have a proper date tonight, how about having a shower and watching a movie?” He suggested.   
“That sounds like a good plan” You smiled. Dean smiled and hugged you tightly. The scent of his cologne filled your nostrils, it calmed you as it often did.   
“Grab some stuff, my room has a better television” Dean smiled. You nodded and grabbed your sweatpants, some underwear and a towel.   
“I’ll go get the bed ready” Dean winked.   
“You could join me, you know” You shrugged.   
“I thought you wanted ‘me time’” Dean responded, using a hand gesture as quotation marks.   
“Dean, think about it for a sec. I came back early from a bad hook up, then I claim to want me time” You stated, bluntly, watching as the realisation cover Dean’s face.  
“Ohhh”   
“Yeah, oh” You chuckled.   
“Lead the way” Dean smirked. You nodded and walked out of your bedroom and towards the bathroom closest to Dean’s bedroom. He grabbed a towel on the way in and locked the door behind you both. Dean grinned as you stripped naked and turned the shower on.   
“God you’re like a teenage boy sometimes” You chuckled, looking at the way he watched you.   
“What can I say, a gorgeous woman like you letting me even be near you” He shrugged, stripping himself. Rolling your eyes, you pulled him close by his hips and kissed him deeply.   
“Gonna be more than near me soon” You winked.

A while later, you were laid in bed with Dean, a movie up on his large television when you heard Sam shouting further in the bunker. Grabbing your gun and one of Dean’s sweatshirts to wear over your bra, you began running towards the sound, Dean quickly following. Sure enough, stood in front of you was Matt, black eyes and a demonic grin.   
“There you are” He grinned.   
“What?” You asked, watching as Dean moved between you and Matt.   
“Needed a good lay again, you were good for a few minutes” Matt shrugged. Before you could respond, a gunshot filled the air. Matt’s head fell back and both you and Dean were taken aback. Turning to face Sam, he only shrugged as he lowered the gun.   
"Head on back to what you were doing, I'll sort this guy out" Sam said. You nodded and took Dean's hand as you both walked back to his bedroom, not missing the proud look on Sam's face.   
  
Laid in bed, with Dean's arms holding you close and his lips kissing the top of your head gently, you couldn't help but think that the other door was finally open.   



End file.
